l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Stained Paw Tribe
The Stained Paw Tribe was a tribe of Nezumi who had fallen to the corruption of the Shadowlands. They were led by Ikm'atch-tek, a Shaman from Yesterday. Also they were allied with the Tsuno. Fallen Tribe Stained Paw were a peaceful tribe who lived deep in the earth since Heaven fell. Then in 1157 bad sickness hit the tribe and all Rememberers died. Without anything else to lose they joined with Taint, seduced by promises of food, security, and power. Season of the Ratling: Rememberer, by Rich Wulf With none to Remember their deeds, a Nezumi's life meant nothing. The Stained Paw had no history and no future. They allied with Daigotsu and served him as scouts The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf since 1158. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 49 Plague Plot In 1160 during the days before Toturi Naseru took his throne the Stained Paw shamans prepared a terrible curse. They fashioned a satchel of plagued skulls that would be hurled into the Bay of Drowned Honor. The skulls would spread sickness and disease throughout Ryoko Owari, leaving the city empty of life. The Tattered Ear Tribe discovered the Stained Paw ritual and their warriors attacked the saboteurs, but they were too late. A mighty shaman of the Stained Paw escaped and moved into a Tattered Ear warren. When found, he had already altered the enchantment that suffused the skulls. With a single word, he could have slain the Tattered Ear. When he looked upon the frightened pups and elders, shame filled the shaman's gaze, and he drew the plagued magic of the skulls into himself, and perished there in the Tattered Ear Warrens. After that, they retreated deep into the Shadowlands. City of Dreams The Tsuno came to the tribe with the Tomorrow Chieftain, Ikm'atch-tek. They were gathered to the City of Dreams, a city the Tsuno claimed they had moved from I'thich to this realm. It supposedly was an ancient nezumi city that was moved to Realm of Dreams to escape from Fu Leng's wrath after the Terrible Day. Ikm'atch-tek became the Stained Paw chieftain. They began to attack the other tribes at his command. Attacked in the Shinomen Forest In 1165 the chieftain of the tribe faced Kan'ok'ticheck in a battle in the Shinomen Forest against the Green-Green-White Tribe and the Tattered Ear Tribe. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Meeting Place This year Ikm'atch-tek lured the Crippled Bone Tribe to the Meeting Place, where the Stained Paw attacked aided by the Tsuno magic. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Only the aid of a Grasping Paw Tribe party led by Ik'krt avoided his total destruction. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Uncovering Tsuno Masquerade In 1166 during the Battle of One Tribe, the Stained Paw realized they had been manipulated by the Tsuno. They had created the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain to use them against the nezumi. The Stained fled from the city to another base deep in the Shadowlands. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf One Tribe Ik'krt, who once was a Rememberer of the defunct Shadow Runners Tribe, came to the Stained Paw warren and joined them. He became their Rememberer and later their chieftain. The Stained Paw had lost sight of what they once were, and when they found a way to remind them they stood as One Tribe all of them. The Stained Paw were surly and quick to anger, and they felt guilty for their treachery of their race. They constantly sought to atone for their failure. The Stained Paw lost their former territory after the Tsuno debacle, and had no new permanent dwellings. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 67 Crippled Paw When the Battle of Tomorrow came for the Nezumi,it devastated the Stained Paw, and most of their great warriors, including Ik'krt, perished. Enemies of the Empire, p. 104 Meanwhile the Crippled Bone Tribe in their tribal holdings beyond the Kaiu Wall, came under attack from hordes of goblins. Only the timely arrival of the last remnant of Stained Paw allowed them to survive. The two remnant groups banded together, under the name of Crippled Paw Tribe. It became the most powerful warrior tribe left among the Nezumi in the After Time. Enemies of the Empire, p. 102 The Tomorrow Chieftain The following were the known chieftains of the Stained Paw Tribe: See also * Stained Paw Tribe/Meta Tribe Stained Paw Chieftain Stained Paw Category:Nezumi Tribes Category:Shadowlands